


Concert

by Champagne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Champagne/pseuds/Champagne
Summary: Daichi meets a stranger before a concert, and a friend after.





	Concert

**Author's Note:**

> The car trouble is a thing that legitimately happened to me the last time I went to a concert, so I figured I'd use it as inspiration for some daisuga nonsense ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> no beta readers, we die like men

Daichi was ready to scream and pull his hair out in frustration when two cars pulled into the empty parking lot. One was his brother’s car-- he’d recognize Eijun’s ridiculously painted beetle anywhere-- and the other was an unfamiliar BMW. He saw Eijun’s confused glances to his rearview mirror, and knew it wasn’t someone he had brought along for help, which made a nugget of worry form in the middle of Daichi’s chest.

Eijun got out of his car as soon as it was parked. The passenger of the BMW did the same, and they both walked toward Daichi.

The first words out of Eijun’s mouth were, “What did you _do_?” while the silver haired stranger looked worried, and asked, “Are you okay?”

They paused to look at each other, then back to Daichi, who was on the edge of being so frustrated he could cry. “I just wanted to go to the concert,” he said, pathetically.

The stranger looked down at Daichi’s band shirt, and some odd form of realization seemed to dawn in their eyes. “Like, two miles that way?” they asked, and pointed down the road.

“At the arena,” Daichi said, and nodded. He felt his eyes prick with the threat of those frustrated tears, and sighed. “But I need to go with my car when it’s towed.”

“Oh.” The stranger deflated. “I was gonna offer a ride.” They almost sounded genuinely sad.

“Just take my car,” Eijun said, and snorted. “I can ride with the tow truck home. You did call a tow truck, right?”

Daichi tried really hard not to smack the side of Eijun’s head. “Of course I called a tow truck! I can’t even drive my car right now, I wasn’t about to leave it here!”

“What’s wrong with it?” the stranger asked, either oblivious to the snapping or politely ignoring it.

“The axle for one of the rear tires is broken.” Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose, and vividly remembered the jerk and smell of rancid smoke. “I’m lucky I got to this parking lot, and that it didn’t happen on the highway here.”

Eijun made a comical face of fear and disgust. “That could’ve been bad.”

“The tow truck should be here any minute,” Daichi said, and sighed.

“I’m serious, Daichi.” Eijun socked his shoulder, and Daichi let out an almost petulant whine, rubbing the now sore spot. “Take my car, I can ride back with yours. You’ve been talking about this concert for months.”

“Months, huh,” the stranger commented, sounding amused, and Daichi felt heat rise on the back of his neck.

“ _Daichi_.” Eijun moved to punch Daichi’s shoulder again, but he caught his fist. “I mean it.” 

“Fine!” Daichi punched Eijun’s in retaliation, and smiled at the squawk he received. “Fine, I’ll borrow your ridiculous beetle, and bring it to you after the concert.”

“I think it’s cute,” the stranger commented again, looking over their shoulder at it.

Daichi finally focused on them, and felt the air get caught in his throat. The stranger had silver hair, he had noticed that, but it looked silky, and curled at the ends. There was a dark mole below his eye, iris a soft shade of brown, and it contrasted beautifully with the shade of his skin.

He was glad Eijun already knew about his preferences, because Daichi was sure he was gaping. And this wouldn’t have been a good time to come out of the closet to his little brother.

The stranger smiled back at Daichi, and Daichi swallowed the new lump in his throat. “Yeah, I guess,” he admitted, and Eijun beamed.

“She’s my pride and joy!” he proclaimed. Daichi rolled his eyes, and the stranger laughed--

Daichi let out a breath in a woosh, and shook his head. This was ridiculous. 

“So you don’t need anything?” the stranger asked Daichi, and he blinked, trying to focus.

“No, I’m--” He paused to watch the tow truck pull into the parking lot, and sighed again. “I’m okay. Thank you for stopping to help.”

“I’m glad everything’s sort of working out,” he said, and waved a little. “Maybe I’ll see you at the concert?”

Daichi finally noticed the same band logo on their wristband.

“Yeah, maybe,” Daichi said, hoping he didn’t sound too gooey.

The stranger laughed again, and climbed back into the passenger side of the BMW. Daichi watched them pull away, until the truck driver approached him and started asking him about his car troubles.

\--- 

His ears were ringing, his throat was scratchy, his knees ached and his feet were sore, but he was so glad he came. He nodded to himself and paused to think, _I need to get Eijun a good present for his birthday this year_ , and stepped out of the flow of the foot traffic to pull out his phone.

He’d barely done anything on it when a hand grabbed his shoulder, and a laugh reached his ears.

The silver haired stranger, with a ring of colored LEDs around his head, grinned at him. “Hey! You made it!” Standing just behind him was another stranger, brown hair and a timid expression, politely looking away.

“Yeah, my brother is helpful sometimes,” Daichi said, cleared his throat, and smiled. “What’s with the lights?”

“I’m here to have fun, so.” He adjusted the LEDs, and they slipped down his face to fall around his neck. “I just bought a bunch of stuff.” He lifted a bag now, with shirts, hats, more LEDs flashing within, and a poster sticking out the side.

“Huge fan?” Daichi asked, and felt that familiar burning embarrassment at the back of his neck.

“ _Huge_ fan,” the stranger repeated, and grinned again. “I’m Suga.” He held his hand out, and Daichi smiled a little at the painted black nails before shaking his hand.

“Daichi.” Even after a concert, filled to the brim with people at an indoor venue, Suga’s hands were cold to the touch, if a little sweaty. It was an odd bit of information, but Daichi let himself entertain the idea that maybe Suga bundled up during the winter because he couldn’t retain heat.

Oh boy. He was a goner.

“What are you doing now?” Suga asked, and Daichi blinked back to the present.

“Uh.” Daichi blinked again. “Going home, I guess. Why?”

“Want to grab some food with us?” Suga pointed behind him to the other guy standing there, who turned and waved. “We always go out to eat after a concert.”

“Uh.” Daichi entertained a few ideas in his head-- new friends, maybe angry or confused texts from Eijun about his location, maybe even a date? however unlikely-- and nodded. “Sure. That sounds fun.”

His heart stuttered when Suga grinned and laughed, and reached down to grab his hand. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye that made Daichi think he knew exactly what he was doing, and Daichi hoped that date wasn’t as unlikely as he originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i just....always follow up the name Sawamura with Daichi and Eijun, so...I mean, why not? I just borrowed the name for a little bit, no biggie


End file.
